


Destiel: Free Will

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Demon!Dean, Feels, Free Will, M/M, Sad, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wanted to be free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel: Free Will

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, this is sad. I actually wrote this in my English class before putting it on a document, which I don't do often. I used to have to write journals every class and so I just wrote fanfiction between angels and hunters xD. xoxo

“Dean, what...” the former angel tried to speak, but no words would form.  
“Cass, I’m sorry,” Dean apologised, but Castiel wasn’t sure what for.  
“No, it’s not your fault, it’s Crowley’s. But you...”  
“I had to, Cass. He was going to exorcise me.” Cass backed up a little from the hunter when Dean tried to approach.  
Then he got angry.  
“He was your brother!” he yelled.  
“He was going to kill me!” Dean argued back. As his anger grew, Dean’s black demon eyes formed, covering the once green colour.  
“You had no right to murder him!”  
“Really?” Dean scoffed. “‘Cause you had no right to murder yours!” Castiel stopped.  
“I had a reason,” he stated as calmly as he could.  
“Yeah, well, so did I.”  
“Dean, I can’t...” Castiel couldn’t finish. Dean’s eyes went back to normal. Or, at least, to what once used to be normal.  
“Cass, please,” he said quietly, taking one step forward, then two more. Castiel, as brave as he was, retaliated slightly.  
“I can’t look at you like this,” Cass almost whispered. Dean put a hand on his shoulder.  
“You won’t have to for much longer,” he growled, and thrust Castiel’s own angel blade through Cass’ stomach. Castiel looked into Dean’s eyes, those black, uncaring eyes with hurt and regret. Slowly, he raised his hand to cover them as he coughed red blood.  
Those eyes, he refused them to be what he remembered about Dean.  
His eyes closed as he fell to his knees, silver blade sticking out as he landed on his back, dead.  
Dean stared down at him and his lifeless eyes as completion filled him. A familiar British-Scottish voice filled the empty room with a sigh.  
“Well done, Dean,” it said. Dean turned to face the king of Hell, Crowley.  
“You made me kill them,” Dean stated, almost angrily.  
“And for a good reason,” Crowley replied. Dean slipped a demon knife that was concealed in his sleeve into his hand with a firm grip. Crowley looked down with a scoff and mock hurt. “Oh, you’re not going to kill me, now, are you?”  
“No,” Dean said, holding up the knife with both hands.  
And stabbing himself. His face held that determined face as he stared at Crowley. His skeleton could be seen as he was dying, and he fell to the ground.  
Team Free Will was finally free.


End file.
